


The Bachelor Party

by stanky_plums



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Faithful Steve Rogers, Family Fluff, Fluff, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Mild Smut, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Slight Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but he backed out lol because he's such a sweetie, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanky_plums/pseuds/stanky_plums
Summary: Steve goes to his bachelor party but isn't too fond of the scene, so he goes back home where he's comfortable and finds you there for him.





	The Bachelor Party

**Author's Note:**

> HeyO, I'm back :)  
> I might be posting a little more soon cuz holidays are coming up bb ;)

“To your last day of freedom, Stevie boy!” Bucky shouts, his metal arm glinting the neon lights of the bar as he lifts his glass.

 

“To Stevie’s last day!” everyone else cries out and lifts their drinks up in return. Right in the centre of the circle, Steve stands without a drink, and with his arms crossed and a grin that doesn’t quite meet his eyes. Everyone sips their drinks and spreads out across the bar. Bucky comes up from behind Steve and pats his shoulder, gaining his attention.

 

“Bud, what’s wrong? You don’t look so… happy.”

 

Steve smacks his lips and lets go of his fake smile as he leans closer into Bucky. “I know bachelor parties are what grooms are supposed to do before the wedding, but I feel really uncomfortable without [Y/N] here. There are so many…” Steve lowers his voice to a whisper, “there are so many strippers.”

 

Bucky scoffs. “That’s kind of the point, bud. This is the last night - the one and only night - you can get away with this without her knowing.” Steve huffs, slightly disappointed at his friend, but mostly disappointed at how society now threw bachelor parties. “Told you ya shoulda let me plan this out. Leave it to Stark when you need a party with too much alcohol and a bunch of people you don’t know, am I right?”

 

Steve lets a smile creep onto his face. “Yeah, you’re just right, Buck. I’m gonna go back home now. Tell Tony I said thanks.”

 

Bucky’s eyebrows raise. “You’re leaving this soon? It’s 8 pm, everyone’s just arrived, you’re barely half an hour in and we  _ just _ toasted to you! Just stay and chill out a bit. Live in the moment a little,” he says, wrapping an arm around Steve’s shoulders and tousling his blonde hair.

 

Steve pulls his arm back and rubs his neck. “I don’t know, Buck. Isn’t this supposed to be  _ my _ night?”

 

“Yeah, well-”

 

“Then I’m leaving,” Steve states, grabbing his leather jacket off the bar stool and sliding it on. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Buck.” Steve turns and leaves, pushing through the crowd as quietly and inconspicuously as possible. He leaves quickly so that he doesn’t have to face any more of Bucky’s discontent. 

 

Steve props himself on his motorbike and drives back home.

When he reaches his little homey house very close to the tower, he unlocks the front door, confused as to why the lights are all on.

 

Taking off his jacket and walking farther into the house, he takes it all in. It’s been less than 24 hours and he misses the feeling his house brought him already. Basking in this feeling, the slight noise of paper against paper breaks the silence. He follows the sound and opens the bedroom door to find you sitting and reading on the bed, tucked comfortably under the covers.

 

You jolt your eyes to the door. “Oh gosh, Stevie. You scared me!” you chuckle. “You’re back so soon, what happened?” you ask, voice laces with concern.

 

“I actually uh- Doll, this is gonna make me sound so picky but-”

 

“You didn’t like the party Tony planned for you, there were too many people, and what you really wanted was a nice dinner with the lads?”

 

“Yep, and!-”

 

“There were strippers?”

 

Steve playfully scoffs, “smartass.”

 

Blush rises to Steve’s neck and face as he crawls into bed next to you. You put your book on the bedside table and turn to face him. His eyes glisten with enchantment as he caresses your cheek with his calloused hands. “How did I get this lucky?”

 

You giggle underneath his touch, curling yourself in out of being flattered. “Hey, what happened with bachelorette night with the gals?”

 

“Oh, same thing happened, pretty much. Since Nat and Wanda’s off on a mission, Sharon planned it out and I left after the strippers came. It was weird and I never want another man, save for you, to brush his ass on me.”

 

Steve’s hold on your waist tightened when you mentioned strippers and you swear he let out a bit of a growl. “Woah, okay tough guy, don’t worry, I love you and your hot bod too much.”

 

“Me too, I love you” Steve says as he laughs against your lips, and travels his hands farther down to grip your ass, “I love this gorgeous body too.”

 

The two of you make out, Steve dominating the kisses immediately. He pulls you out from under the blanket and sits you on top of him. Steve moans, “love seeing you in my shirts too.”

 

“Oh then you’ll love what’s underneath it.” You break from his hold, sit up on top of him and tug his blue under armour shirt off, revealing a fairly modest, black, lace, one piece lingerie. The piece hugged your body tightly but beautifully. It didn’t suffocate you, it accentuated everything you loved about it. 

 

Immediately after taking the shirt off, you feel Steve harden underneath you. Bringing your eyes to meet Steve’s, you see that his pupils are fully blown, leaving only a sliver of ocean blue iris left. 

 

“Fuck, Doll!” he cries. Unexpectedly bucking his hips up harshly, you lose your grip on his lap and squeal as you fall next to him. Steve rolls over to trap your body under his; holding your head between his beefy arms, and caving his ripped torso around your much smaller build. 

 

He begins gently attacking the nape of your neck, his warm breath and musky scent sending shivers down your spine, causing you to arch it. 

Then he pulls away abruptly with a grunt. He plops and lays back next to you again.

 

“What was that for Stevie?” you say a little too loudly, the volume an excuse for your horniness. 

 

“Control, remember?”

 

You slouch and let out a big, disappointed sigh. You and Steve vowed not to have sex with each other at least a month before the wedding to make the honeymoon extra special. And now you were really regretting it.

 

“Just give it time, Doll. I’ll be fuckin’ you senseless again before you even know it.”

 

This time, your entire body heats up and you can see the blood rush up to your cheeks, making them very rosy. You never exactly knew what to say whenever Steve dirty-talked. After a moment of silence, you opted for, “language.”

 

The two of you giggle and he wraps you back in his arms, nuzzling his face in your neck from behind. “I love you, Doll.”

 

“I love you too, Stevie.”

 

“Good night,” he says, giving your cheek a wet peck.

 

Your face beams. “Nighty night.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Sorry if that didn't get written up as good as you'd like, I tend to jump into these without a plan...
> 
> But either way, give this a kudo if you've liked it :D and leave a comment (I haven't put any restrictions on, so anyone's free to say something)!


End file.
